spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Barony of Sevendor
The events on this page take place from High Mage ''onwards, to discover more see [[Sevendor|Sevendor]]' 'and the 'History of Sevendor' '''The New Barony' In recognition of Minalan’s lawful conquest of the five domains of Greater Sevendor and to reward him for blunting the Gurvani invasion of Alshar, King Rard awarded two new domains to Minalan and made this announcement, “In the coming days we will no doubt have need of his sword and staff again, but for now it is my pleasure to honor him, both with these fair lands,” he said, handing over two scrolls to his herald, “but also by raising him in title. Henceforth let Magelord Minalan called the Spellmonger be known as Baron Minalan of the Barony of Sevendor, inclusive of all of his domains, present and future, and my representative over them as subjects.”''Mancour, Terry. High Mage: Book Five Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Loc 3754 '''Amel Wood' Located in the Sashtalia Confederation. Laripose Located in the Barony of Fleria. The Wall of Gold Both Baroness Alya and Baron Minalan were concerned that Sendaria’s war with Sashtalia would bring the conflict to the borders of Sevendor. During Enchanter Minalan tasked Sir Festaran to negotiate with six bordering domains in Sashtalia and bought their loyalty out right, as Minalan states, And that’s how I bought my way out of a war and increased my barony by a third. It became known as the Spellmonger’s Wall of Gold, and it proved decisive in the outcome of the war. It was designed as a cheap way to keep me from having to go to war.''Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Loc 4447 '''Fistalia' Lord Ulry 8 estates with one of them an ecclesiastic estate and Abbey of Trygg Allmother (Holy Mount Abbey). In addition to gold, Minalan offered to garrison a mercenary company of archers at his expense to insure his continuing security. Karador Sire Antalan. With copper mine. In addition to Gold payment, Minalan purchased 300 ingots of copper at fair market price and granted a license to sell copper in Sevendor’s market. Barat Sir Lothal a tenant Lord with 3 estates. Was offered several options; continuing as tenant lord, or take an additional 50 ounces of gold to walk away, or take service as a Captain Sevendor's army. Minalan ends up moving Sir Lothal to look after Sevendor's domain in E. Fleria, Laripose. Uwaridor Sir Hanthan a tenant Lord with 3 estates. Was also offered several options; continuing as tenant lord, or take an additional 50 ounces of gold to walk away, or to take service as a Captain in Sevendor's army. Sir Hanthan is deeded one of the estates, making him Sire Hanthan of Uwaridor. Binador The Bangets of Binador, 4 brothers, all knights with their own estate each, the oldest is Lord Infelan, two minor estates and an ecclesiastic temple to Aviril. 2 brothers sell their estates outright. The youngest Rylan, wishes to be a tourney knight. In addition to gold, Minalan sponsored the youngest with armor, horse and retinue for tournament season as long as he agrees to bear the snowflake on his shield. Fanalth Sire Grem - in addition to gold Minalan offered to pay for the full restoration of his decrepit family Keep. The Barony Expands After Lord Lorcus conquers Rolone and Baron Arathanial of Sendaria conquers Sashtalia, Minalan negotiates to trade most of the highly prosperous domain of Rolone to the Baron, for the following domains and esates.Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Loc 12141 Epilogue Abbey of Trygg Ecclesiastical estate called Holy Mount Abbey Kest The domain is described as sharing its southern borders with Bastidor. Bulmont Helping the Barony of Sevendor to have contiguous domains from east to west. Amel Wood The trade expanded Amel Wood to include two small bordering estates from Rolone, each with its own castle. Lord Lorcus was made the titled lord of the domain taking residence in one of the castles while Lance of Bune brings his household to take residence in the other. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations